


This coin in my pocket

by Kileykao



Series: Castiel's Childhood [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are not Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the Winchester family coin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This coin in my pocket

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this and never posted it. But hey I've wanted to write in this verse again for a while. Also this might make more sense if you read Castiel has always had a Winchester on earth before.

Dean was three the first time he saw the coin. "Daddy, what's this?" the boy who would grow up far too fast asked his father as he looked to the golden coin that sat on John Winchester's desk.   
"Well Dean this coin has been our family for a really long time. It gives a person good luck. It was given to me from my father. And he got it from his father and so on. And one day This coin will be yours to take care of." John said to his son, who smiled and ran off again to play with his mother.   
Years past, and the coin stayed in his father’s pocket till the day Dean turned eighteen and the coin changed owners, from father to son. The coin stayed with Dean threw when his father died, to Sammy dying and to dying himself. Sam even made sure the coin went into the ground with Dean.   
Then he was raised from hell by his angel. And Lucifer raised, and then Lucifer was a good guy too. Lucifer only smiled the first time he saw the ancient coin. And later so would Michael. Because the two of them know that the coin in question was the same one that they had given to a little boy Winchester along time ago.


End file.
